Don't Even Blink
by hochmodel
Summary: "They're called Weeping Angels," Felix quickly explained, breathing heavily. "They have the best defense mechanism in the universe- the second something looks at it, it turns to stone. You can't kill stone. Then you think, 'oh, stone can't kill you'. But then you turn your head away away; you blink, and oh, yes it can."


**I do not own anything in any way. This is a modified scene from my role play with Silvercivet. I play Felix, Vanellope, and the doctor and she plays Tamora and Ralph. I tried to keep as much of the original work as possible, with a few changes of lines and actions (the RP is going on 600+ pages, and there are OC's and references to other scenes, so I obviously couldn't include them ). **

Felix, Tamora, Ralph, and Vanellope were quiet on their way to Burger Time. Malice and suspense hung in the air, even though none of them could say why. Felix saw that it was eerily quiet inside the game and that the lights flickering. "Odd," he said. He stepped inside the game and poked around, when he saw it.

He gave an ear piercing shriek when he saw what was in the corner.

For there, in the corner, was a statue of an angel with its hands over its eyes.

"Fix-it, it's just a statue!" Tamora exclaimed when he ran after the yell.

"When you're looking at it, it is. But the second you can't see it, it'll come for you, and kill you!"

"Fix-it, that's ridiculous," Ralph told him as he rolled his eyes, stepping inside the game moments after Tamora.

"Oh, yeah?" Felix turned his head.

"Fel- OH, MOD! IT MOVED!" Ralph shrieked. Felix quickly turned his head back and his breathing quickened. The stature had advanced closer, it's face darker and it's hands turned to claws.

"Wait..what was that sound.." Ralph turned to see a statue with a demonic face and long, pointy nails reaching towards him. He screamed once more.

"Ralph!" Vanellope cried as she clung to his leg. "What's going on?!"

"Don't even blink," Felix shakily warned. "Blink, and you're dead."

"W…What is it…? How do we stop it….?" Vanellope asked him as she stared as his angel.

"They're called Weeping Angels," he quickly explained, breathing heavily. "They have the best defense mechanism in the universe- the second something looks at it, it turns to stone. You can't kill stone. Then you think, 'oh, stone can't kill you'. But then you turn your head away away; you blink, and oh, yes it can. They move faster than light, and if you even blink, they will move meters. They feed off of your energy by sending you into the past. Or, they'll snap your necks and use your body to communicate. But I forgot how to stop them."

Tamora tensed at his explanation. How could such a creature exist? Well that didn't really surprise her seeing some of the things humans come up with for video games, but why now? Why this arcade?

"You…You forgot how to defeat them…?" How were they going to make it out of this now? Killer statue demon things? What's next? "…What are we going to do?" Ralph stared at the statue in front of him and Vanellope, trying her best not to blink.

"I saw the episode a long time ago, okay?!" Felix yelled.

Vanellope and Ralph gaped at him, surprised that he yelled.

Tamora looked over at Felix when she heard the fear masked in his yell."Can…can we communicate with them anyway? Do they have..any weaknesses?"

Ralph gasped when he remembered the statue and turned his head back.

The claws were mere centimeters from his throat. It's solid eyes nearly connected with his face. It's evil scowl was more prominent than ever before. "Felix…" He moaned. "Please…"

"I don't remember…" Felix said. "But I have a plan. A really, really, stupid, reckless plan." He grabbed both their hands. "On the count of three, we run like there's no tomorrow, or there may not be. One…two…three!" He ducked under them and dragged everyone out of the restaurant. "Yes! There are characters in Game Central. We're safe for now!" The four ran back to the penthouse as fast as they could.

"What do we do, Felix?" Vanellope asked him as she spun around, looking for any signs of them.

"Lock all the doors and windows, but keep the blinds open. We need them to know that we can see them."

Ralph and Tamora did as was told. "Any idea on how to beat them, yet?" She asked him.

"None." He angrily face palmed. "The one time I need my Dr. Who knowledge, it fails me! I'll try to think of something."

There Tamora panted, continuing to look behind them even after the doors were locked. "Do you…do you think they'll really come after us? Why would they pick us?"

"I'm not sure," he told her. "Like I said, it was a long time ago I saw that episode. We'll be fine so long as there are characters in Game Central. They can't move if something's looking at them."

"But..what about when it clears out..late at night, or when the arcade opens?" Ralph asked him.

"I don't know, brother," Felix sighed.

Tamora briskly walked to the bedroom and headed over to the dresser. She unlocked it and pulled out her pistol. Tucking of into the back of her pants she moved over to the door and opened it. "...What are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure. I have no idea on how to beat them, but what I do know is that you can't blink, or look them in the eyes. But I forgot why," he explained. "They're from an TV show that I watch at Tapper's with the Nicelander's every-once-in-a-while. It's called Dr. Who."

"Wait, you can't look them in the eyes, either?" Vanellope asked him.

Felix nodded. "Yes, but again, I forgot why."

"I've never heard of that show.. I don't have any way to look it up. Maybe I should see if I can head into their game and see what I can find?"

"Okay. I'm coming with you. And don't argue with me," Felix told her.

Despite what he said she shook her head. "You are not coming with me."

"Oh, yes I am," He demanded. "Because if you go by yourself, you will get killed by these lonely assassins. No flex on this one, ma'am."

She knew him well enough after all these years that told her when he said those words, if she didn't take him with her, he'd follow after her anyway. And as much as she'd like to tie him up and make sure he couldn't follow her and put himself in more danger, she knew she couldn't do that. "...Fine."

He smiled at her. He called out to Ralph and told them where they were going, and ignored his frightened protests as they left through the back door.

She didn't smile back, to on edge again as she exited the house with him. Once outside she pulled out her pistol and charged it, watching everywhere around them. She didn't fully know what these things were, but she wasn't going to let her guard down for a second.

He was really on edge as they looked around for any signs of them. "Keep your eyes peeled," he warned. "Don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink, and you're dead."

"Do you know where their game was plugged in?"

"I never knew it existed," he told her. "I have no idea where it's plugged in."

When they entered the Station, though, what he saw made him gulp and pale.

The entire station was empty, with one flickering light bulb in the center, the others all out. Underneath it was an angel statue with its palms out, facing them.

As they entered the station, she glanced around, reading the signs above each portal that led to the games. It shouldn't be too hard to find it with the signs. Even though she wasn't able to look around long because the flickering light, the emptiness of the Station caught her attention. t was too early for it to be like this. That was when she saw the statue in the middle of the deserted station.

"...Is that it?" She knew she didn't really need to ask, what else could it be? Lifting her weapon she started to walk towards the stone beast, looking it over as she moved.

"Tammy, no, be careful!" Felix warned, putting one fist over his chest and the other hand to reach out to her. "Just look for the game!"

"As long as I look at it, it wont-" She cut her sentence off when the lights went out.

The light went out for a moment, and when it came back on, the angel had moved inches away from her, the hand reaching to her, its face darker and filled with malice. Another one was in the corner of the station with its eyes covered. In that split second the angel had moved nearly 50 feet to end up inches from her. Taking an unsteady step back away from it she kept her eyes fixed on it as she slowly backed towards Felix.

"Look for the sign over the game. Now." She forcefully demanded. She made it back to where Felix was, standing between him and the angels as she watched them.

Felix squeaked in fear and quickly looked around. He saw the entrance right where the other angel was. "I'm not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing," he started. "But the entrance to the doctor's game is next to the second angel. We need to go over there without taking our eyes off of them, or even blinking!"

That wasn't good at all, what did these things want? Were they like the Cybugs of her game: just wanting to kill or the sake of their coding? Without a mind of their own? If that was the case, the arcade was really in trouble.

"Then you keep your eye on the one by the entrance, and what ever happens, stay behind me." She kept her eyes on the angel in front of her and began to back towards the portal to the game.

He nodded and did as was told. His eyes felt dry after a while, so he started blinking one eye at a time. It helped some.

Still, the one statue in the corner, staring into his eyes, almost into his soul, really unnerved him. "That which holds the image of an angel is an angel," he quietly quoted.

"You can remember that but not how to defeat these things?!" Tamora yelled at him.

"That's why we can't look them in the eyes!" He continued. "The angels will invade our minds and kill us!"

She tensed and cocked her gun. These things were more and more lethal by the second.

When he made it to the entrance, he bolted inside.

"What's this?" He saw something shining on the floor. He picked up a key attached to a rope. He heard a sound and pocketed it to be turned in for later.

When he took off, she did too, but ran sideways to keep an eye behind her. Because she wasn't looking enough in front of her she nearly ran into Felix when he stopped to pick the object up.

Risking a glance at him she saw the key in his hand. "...Now what?"

He stopped to take a look around. The game was mostly dark with some stars out, a little like his own. His eyes adjusted, but he couldn't see perfectly, and he thought he heard some noises. "Can you give me a light?"

Nodding, she brought her weapon up to turn on the flash light that rested on top of it for added visibility. She didn't use it often, used to both of their games being on the lower light side but she was glad now that it had it. Holding out the pistol she gave it over to him. "Here.."

He nodded and took it. He shone it in front of him and gasped so sharply he dropped it. He dropped to the floor and felt around for it and shakily shone it in front of them. When he dropped the weapon, she turned to him fully as he fumbled for it."T-T-Tammy…you n-n-need to see this…" He spoke with his throat closing from pure, unbridled fear.

"What is it?" She followed the beam of light to look at where he was indicating, but what she saw made her face turn pale.

Hundreds of angels stood in front of them, some decrepit and damaged, others beautiful and definite. None of them were in attack positions, all covering their eyes, looking as though they were weeping.

How were they going to make it out of there now? She knew she shouldn't have brought him along.

She didn't know what to say, how would they escape hundreds of the things? They moved faster, and from the sound of it were more than deadly.

"They aren't going to attack us…" he slowly continued. "They know we can see them. Just keep your eyes open and keep walking." He picked himself up and continued through the maze. "This thing should be called the 'Maze of the Dead'."

She didn't answer him as she followed him, keeping her eyes on the angels as best as she could. Her hand twitched slightly, she knew that Felix needed the weapon for the light, but she didn't like being unarmed in a situation like this. But would her gun even do anything to them?

"They're not…they're not moving," Felix commented as he slowly continued. "Why?"

"...I don't know Maybe its because their so damaged? Some of them look pretty bad.

"I don't think that's it. None of them are moving. There's only two of us- we can't possibly see them all."

"...Maybe we shouldn't think too much on it now and just use it to or advantage? When they're not moving, they can't come after us. We need to find out how to stop them.."

He saw one angel pointing to the light. It flickered, and when the light turned back on, the face was closer and it's nailed seemed to swipe at them. "RUN!"

How was something made of stone able to do all of these things? She didn't take the time to figure it out as she grabbed a hold of him and took off running.

The gun rattled in his hands, and he pointed it up and accidentally shot it. The ray singed his hat, and it was with wide eyes he screamed, "DOCTOR!"

That's right," she thought. "The games main character would know how to stop these things, wouldn't he?" But would he want to even stay in here after hours? She knew she wouldn't want to. Holding him closer to her chest she ran deeper into the game, eyes looking around searching for any signs other than the creatures that were no doubt hot on their heels. How long could she even out run them? All she did know was she had to keep him safe.

"They're not following us," he shakily commented in her arms. "I think you can rest for a little while. And where is this Doctor character?!" He asked himself. "I want to give him a piece of my mind for letting these things get this out of control."

She slowed down at his words, looking over her shoulder to see they were indeed alone again. Her breath came in pants as she slowly put him down. "I don't know...but we need to find him..he'll know how to stop these..things."

He gave her back her gun. "We have the advantage," he reminded her. "We decide when they move. And for some reason, they decided not to follow us, even though we can't see all of them."

She took it back from him, but kept it out and charged in case they discovered another danger.

"Hopefully that's not because there's something else worse than them in here..." She muttered under her breath as she walked deeper into the game.

"Did you hear something?" Felix asked her. He wasn't sure at this point if it was paranoia or really there. "Hey…what's that?" He asked when the light fell across a large blue box with the word "Police" on it. "It's the...It's the Tardis!"

Her body was already wound tighter than a rubber band ready to snap so she looked around them. She didn't know if she had heard anything, she was more focused on what she could see. As the beam of her light came across the large box hesitated.

What if she opened it and something worse came out? But she had to risk it, what if it was something that could help them? She never watched the show, and it was from a time long before hers, so she didn't recognize it as a phone booth. "...I don't know, but stay behind me." She readied her weapon before cautiously moving towards the booth. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. He moved next to her and shoved the key inside. He roughly turned it, but it wouldn't budge. Just as he was about to cry out in desperation, she calmly took hold of it and turned it, then pocketed it. She shoved him inside, stepped in herself, pulled out her gun, and took aim.

Felix followed her inside. "I think-AAAH!" A stone hand pulled him out by the collar, and the light on the gun died. There was total darkness.

Aiming the light she tried to take in their surroundings, but she didn't get much of a chance to take anything in as she heard him scream. They were plunged in complete darkness, but it didn't make her falter long as she ran back out of the phone booth. "Felix?! Answer me! Let me know where you are!" Her hand gripped her pistol tighter, not daring to shoot in case she missed and shot him instead.

"TAMMY, SHOOT!" He cried. "THEY GOT ME AND I CAN'T SEE THEM! SHO-" Total and complete silence.

Hearing his voice off to her left she aimed well above where his head would be, firing off a few plasma shots, using the amount of light it provided to try and get an idea of what they were up against and exactly where he was so that she could get to him. "Felix! Keep talking! I need to know where you are!"

"Shoot directly in front of you!" Felix told her, his voice breathy, as though he was being choked. "Try to get the head!" He barely made out.

It didn't take much calculation in her head to remember how tall the things were. Trusting his judgment she shot repeatedly at head height in front of her, the light illuminating enough that after a few shots she saw it and aimed directly at the head.

The angel dropped him. He immediately grabbed her hand and fumbled for the box. He opened it, took her inside, and locked the door. "Oh, sweet creation, light!" He exclaimed as he held his throat protectively.

"This is security protocol 712. This time capsule authorizes one journey," a holographic man said.

She didn't hesitate as she followed him into the strange box, looking around briefly for anything that might help them. She stopped as the hologram popped up.

"That must be him," Felix commented. "How could-"

The box violently rocked back and forth, equipment breaking and the lights flickering. He was tossed all around the box, attempting to hold onto anything he could. "They're trying to break in!"

Authorizes one journey? She was nearly knocked off her feet as they started to attack the device they were in. Grabbing a hold of Felix as he was tossed to and fro, pulling him close to her.

"Take us to the doctor!" She cried out.

The hologram disappeared. The Tardis slowly began to fade. "It's leaving without us!" Felix yelled. He quickly hugged her as close as he could. "Doctor, please!"He grovelled. There was no response as the blue lights shone and the angels could be seen outside, in various positions of violence with malevolent faces. "Doctor!"

"No..." When it all began to devolve around them she hugged him closer to her, curling around him slightly as if in some way it would protect him from the evil beings surrounding them.

The box was nearly faded. Felix hugged her close and buried his face into her shoulder. "I love you, baby. I love you so much," he told her.

This couldn't be it: the end."I love you, Felix.." She gripped him tightly as the blue light intensified.

The box faded, and all movement stopped. Felix lifted his head in curiosity. "Are we dead?"

The angels were all still, with peaceful faces, linking arms. "Why aren't they attacking?" He asked. "They got us, now…wait. They're looking at each other! The doctor made them look at each other!"

When nothing happened, no screaming, tearing of flesh she slowly opened her eyes to see the change in the creatures. "...They freeze when looking at each other..."

He breathed heavily and was covered in sweat. "They can't have anything look at them…including themselves…" He said in both awe and relief. "Their best defense is their weakness…we have to tell the others! But how do we get out of here without activating the rest of them?"

She still didn't take her eyes off of the statues, and though she didn't particularly like the option she didn't really see another one. "Let me get my light working, and I think we'll just have to do this if we run into anymore of them. Keep an eye out..." Kneeling down she looked at the flashlight to attempt to get it working again.

Without the angels controlling it, the light worked perfectly. Felix heard some movement, which made his worry spike. "Tammy, let's get out of here. They're coming."

She nodded and picked him up, tucking him close before she took off again. It wasn't that she didn't think he could keep up, more the fact she didn't want to risk anything more happening. He got grabbed once, she wouldn't let it happen again.

As deep in the game as they had traveled it took her a while before she started to see the tunnel closing in in the distance.

The tunnel was completely dark by now, which frightened him to no end, but he kept on the lookout, anyway.

When they got back to his penthouse, he saw that several walls had been beaten in, with angels looking as though they had pushed against the building. A window was shattered.

She didn't look back, just kept running. She could hear them following, she had to get them home and fast.

By the time she reached their house and accessed the damage she was panting hard, trying to catch her breath.

Setting him down on the doorstep she gave him a push inside, but just as she turned to close the door to lock it she cried out, falling to her knees. One of the angels stood behind her, having advanced the split second she moved away to rake its claws down her back, tearing her shirt in the process.

"Tammy!" He quickly stared at the angel. "Get away from her!" He angrily demanded. He dragged her inside, but in the second he closed his eyes and looked away, it had grabbed her leg and pulled. "No!"

When he grabbed her arm to drag her in she stood up a little shakily and tried to hurry in. She didn't get far as it grabbed her leg, taking her to the ground. Nearly hitting her head on the ground, she caught herself at the last second as the angel froze.

Pushing against the ground with her free leg she tried to free herself, but the stone angel's grip was too strong to even make it budge.

"Felix?! Is that you guys?" He heard Ralph call.

"Yes, but Tammy's in trouble. It has her leg, and I can't get her without looking away!" Felix lamented.

Vanellope darted into the room. "I'll stare! You get Sarge!" Felix nodded and tugged.

The grip was too tight. "Vanellope, go get Ralph! If he can break bricks, he might be able to break stone."

She nodded and did as was told.

Felix made sure to stare at the angel. "You're going to be okay, Tammy," he shakily told her. "I promise."

"Hang on, I'm coming!" Ralph rushed into the room a few seconds later, he didn't need to be filled in when he saw what was going on. Stepping beside the two of them he wound his arm back and aimed a punch to the angel's chest. He hadn't tried to punch them before, but they needed to get her free and if he could destroy them maybe they could defeat the rest of them.

The angel fell over but its grip was strong. The hand didn't move at all.

Tamora let a hiss out though her teeth as it fell, twisting her leg to the side. She moved with it so it didn't break her leg.

"It didn't work," Felix moaned. "Maybe break off the arm? She'll at least be safe, then. We can figure out what to do about it, later."

Tamora let a hiss out though her teeth as it fell, twisting her leg to the side. She moved with it so it didn't break her leg.

"It didn't work," Felix moaned. "Maybe break off the arm? She'll at least be safe, then. We can figure out what to do about it, later."

A frown came to his lips, brows furrowing as it didn't do anything but fall over. What was this stone made from? It wasn't a common thing for him not to be able to break something. Hopefully Felix's suggestion will work. Placing a foot on the Angel's chest he tilted it slightly to bring the arm closer to the ground, that way if he broke the arm, her leg wouldn't break with the minimal movement. Bringing his arm down he slammed his oversized fist onto the lower arm of the angel.

Felix let out a sigh of relief as the arm broke. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and led her out to the living room.

The arm stayed attached to her, but it at least broke close to the wrist so she could move away. Standing up she shut the door and locked it before following him into the other room.

"Guys, how do we stop these things?" Ralph asked as he followed them.

"You trick them into making them look at each other," Felix explained.

"Oh, that's it?!" Ralph ranted. "Do you have any idea how hard that is?!"

"They got into the house?" Tamora asked. She had seen the broken window and damaged walls, but wasn't entirely sure until now if they had succeeded in getting in.

"There are hundreds of these things in the game,"

"What are they after?" Vanellope asked. "They can't be after us for the sake of it! It doesn't make any sense."

Felix shrieked when he felt stone in his pocket. He quickly backed away, panting and shaking. He put his hand in his pocket. A look of enlightenment came to his face. "The key," he whispered. He pulled it out.

"...The key?" Tamora asked. Is that what they're after? Why would they be after the key to the time machine?"

Back in the main room, Ralph picked up Vanellope in an attempt to keep her out of trouble. "..But if that was the reason, why did they start attacking before you found the key?"

"They're evil creatures!" Felix explained. "Don't give them the key. They knew you would have it! The Tardis is a time machine. Whatever you do-"

Ralph tossed it out the window.

"RALPH!" Felix yelled.

"Let the doctor take care of it!" Ralph hollered back at him. "There are at least two people in serious danger right now!They are my first concern! And I think you're forgetting that this is a VIDEOGAME!"

It fell silent.

"Now-" Ralph continued. "_Where is_ _the doctor?!_"

Evil creatures or not, they could have another incident like Sugar rush on their hand, and even if the creatures were not from her game, she couldn't stand by and let something like that happen again.

Despite all the insecurities about her personal live that she was experiencing right now, she was still a trained marine, and she couldn't stand by and let something like that happen again, not if she could help it.

She didn't care about the slashes that ran down her back, or the stone hand attached to her ankle causing a slight limp to her gate. She was a marine, and no matter what, they didn't back down.

When he threw it out the window she turned and ran out the front door. As soon as she was out she looked around her, the angels had moved but not far enough. If it was the key they were after, and they were as evil as Felix said they were, would they even stop once they got it? Or would they use it to do something worse?

Finding the angel now holding the key, she ran to it, grabbing the string holding it to pull it from the statues hand before taking off towards the games exit.

Felix jumped out the window and followed her. "Where are you going?" He asked her. "You're putting yourself in danger!"

"Felix get back in the house! I'm not taking you with me this time!" She didn't know how well she could outrun them, all she knew is she had to get them away from everyone else.

He didn't stop. He sped up. He was in horrible condition from earlier, so he wasn't able to keep pace with her and nearly tripped a couple of times. An angel grabbed his work shirt, and he quickly slipped out of it and continued on.

When he didn't stop she slowed down enough for him to keep pace with her. One of the angels grabbed one of the tattered strings to her tank top. Turning her body the strip ripped off as she grabbed him, tucking his body under her arm as she ran for the apartment building. If he wasn't going to listen, she was going to make him listen. She didn't like having to do this, but she'd deal with the consequences later when he wasn't dead.

Reaching the lobby to the apartments she brought him around in front of her. "I'm sorry…" Opening the door she tossed him inside the lobby before shutting the door and jamming her pistol in the handles to jam it shut before she took off again.

To say he was shocked was an understatement.

But he couldn't but smile a little bit.

She forgot about the back door.

He raced to the other side, only to find an angel advancing on him.

He thought that it was a good thing he was in his game. But how was he going to get away?

He ran off to the other side of the penthouse and tried to find anything to break the glass with. All he found was another angel with its hands pressed against the glass.

Given their powers, though, he wasn't sure he'd regenerate.

How did the time travel work, anyhow? Would he just be brought to another one of Dr. Who's levels?

He didn't have time to find out as he felt a sharp pain and saw black.

She figured all the angel's would follow her, since she had the object they wanted, she thought he'd be safe. As for what she was going to do, she didn't think that far ahead. She knew she should find the Doctor, but they hadn't been successful the last time they had tried that. Where would he be? Why would he let creatures from his game reek havoc like this?

By the time she reached the station, she felt like her lungs were on fire, looking behind her she took deep breaths, trying to recover. Her back against the wall she looked back into the station, it was as deserted as it was earlier. Not knowing what else o do she ran towards the new game, the limp still in her step from the stone hand clasped onto her ankle.

"We need to stop them!" Vanellope cried. "Felix said that we need to trick them into looking at each other. But how do we do that when there's too many?"

Ralph paused. "Everyone in the middle of the room. NOW!"

Ralph and Vanellope backed into each other. "Now duck and close your eyes!"

Vanellope was in tears when she opened her eyes again. She gasped and jumped in excitement. "They've stopped! They stopped moving!"

Ralph opened his eyes and hugged Vanellope. "I can't believe that actually worked," he confessed. "That was purely out of desperation."

"What about the others?" Vanellope asked. "We can't just leave them on their own."

Ralph stood, eyeing the frozen angels cautiously. Not moving or not he still didn't trust them. "...You're right, we can't stay here.."

"Well come on, then. They probably went back to his game," Vanellope told Ralph. He and Vanellope ran out the door, oblivious to the action inside the penthouse.

Felix's fluttered open. He saw two angels staring down at him. "Oh," he stated. "So... I guess I died." He felt pain and blacked out once more.

She ran as far into the game as she was able, but she couldn't go on forever. There was no sign of the doctor that she could see. Eventually her legs just gave out on her, sending her to the ground. Panting she tried to get up but she had no more strength left in her to do so. Finding a wall she crawled over to it to put her back against it. Looking up she saw the angels that had been chasing her were not far behind.

She was tired, her vision starting to blur as the blood leaking from the would on her back smeared against the wall behind her. "I got your ...damn key... stay away from...my family..." she tried her best to keep her eyes open but it was turning out to he a loosing battle.

"Come on! I see the game!" Vanellope called out to them. She glitched in front of them and into the game. "She's gotta be here, somewhere!"

Felix's eyes opened again. His breath was ragged and his clothes bloody. He could hardly move. The first thing he thought of was that the angels were in cahoots with Turbo, but he found he was in Game Central Station, with none of the angels facing him. He couldn't help closing his eyes once more.

What he heard terrified him to the core.

They moved their heads slowly, surely on the lookout for anyone else. Anyone with a connection to that key! Why did he take it from the game?! He should have just left it there.

One of them spoke in his voice.

Felix honestly thought he was going to die from pure shock.

"We got her now," the honey-filled, southern accented voice stated. "She brought the key into our game. The doctor will be powerless to save anyone."

Felix's heart raced, and he expected a panic attack, but one never came. He figured he must be in survival mode. He'd probably have two-and-a-half attacks, later, to make up for it.

He moved as slightly as possible to discover why he was still alive.

His hammer was touching his neck.

_His hammer was touching his neck._

_The only reason he was alive was because the angels let his hammer fall on him and didn't know the magical properties it had. _

He heard the turning of stone louder. He held his breath and prayed he didn't sweat as he felt a stone finger press down on his rapidly beating heart.

She wasn't in her armor, so she didn't have her combat knife with her, not that it would do any good against stone, and she left her pistol with Felix. 'At least he would be safe, even if I don't make it.' It wasn't looking good, she wasn't an optomist like her husband was. She couldn't find the doctor, she couldn't move, she didn't have anything to fight back with.

Staring the angels down that were approaching with every eye blink, she could hardly keep them open anymore. Holding the key tighter to her chest, her eyes started to flutter closed. 'I'm sorry, Fix-it...' with that last thought, she lost consciousness.

Vanellope glitched all throughout the game. "Careful, Van!" Ralph cried.

"Don't worry! These guys think they're fast? They ain't got nothing on me!" Vanellope happily exclaimed.

Ralph rolled his eyes and continued to walk.

Felix felt the hand move away and nearly sighed with relief. The breath he held started to effect him. He felt lightheaded and like his lungs would explode.

He dared to breathe slightly out of his nose. He didn't know how good of hearers these creatures were, but he decided to risk escaping.

He stood up and stared at all of them.

They froze.

He slowly and carefully picked up his hammer and the pistol.

He backed away into the game still staring at them, before turning around and fleeing for his life.

"Do you guys hear something?" Vanellope asked.

Ralph whipped around, he may not be able to break them, but maybe he could at least knock them over. "Run!" Ralph exclaimed. "I got the angel. Get out of here!"

Felix collided into him.

"Felix!" He exclaimed as he helped Felix up. "We thought you were an angel."

Felix shook and fell silent. By this point, he felt petrified- more so than ever before. It was torturous to be slowly hunted down by creatures you couldn't beat. At least with the other monsters, they could be fought. Here…The only thing standing between life and death was a single moment of vision.

"T…T…" He said, too shocked and panicky to say much else.

Ralph saw his state and nodded. ""Felix, What happened? Weren't you wi- "- RUN!" He grabbed Felix and Vanellope and raced for the hills. "They're gaining!"

The angels advanced to Tamora, one reaching for her throat, when a green light stopped them. "Sorry, fellas," a tall man with suspenders told them. He picked up Tamora bridal style and took her into the Tardis. "But she is not going to be one of your snacks." He took the key out of her hands and stuck his head out of the window. "And thanks for keeping my Tardis safe."

Tamora didn't move as he picked her up, out cold. Her breath was shallow but Sue was still alive, they hadn't gotten to do more damage to her due to the doctors good timing.

"L-L-Last…last," Felix began as he ran.

Ralph shook his head. "Save it, Fix-it. She went to look for the doctor, right?" Felix nodded as he turned on the light for his pistol. "So, she's probably running blindly throughout the game. She's probably dead by now."

Hearing that did _not _make Felix feel any better. He hopped out of Ralph's hands and sped up, outrunning everyone as the light jumbled in his hands.

He quickly discovered that it wasn't the only light.

A crack could be found at the end of the game with a bright blue light pouring from it. "The angels, they're not after us- they're running from that thing!" Felix explained as he skidded to a stop. "Well, they are after us, but it's the reason there are hundreds in our game instead of just scavengers." He rubbed his eye once more. "They're running from…from…"

"From what?!" Vanellope screamed.

"The end-" Felix crumbled to the ground as it sucked him in.

"Stephen!" Vanellope screamed. She and Felix attemped to rouse him. "What's wrong with him?!"

The doctor didn't have time to bandage her up nor to try to rouse her. He was busy saving lives.

He slammed the Tardis on the ground and flew it back into the sky, again.

"Right," he said as he approached Tamora. "Let's have a look." He flipped her over and grimaced at her back. "I'll go get some-" He gaped when he saw a child and two men being sucked towards the crack along with thousands of angels.

Ralph didn't see Tamora anywhere, but if they stayed to keep looking, they'd get sucked in like the angels. And who was to tell she wasn't already in there? Stepping forward he reached out and took a hold of all of them. He may not be the fastest, but he was the biggest, he didn't want them to be picked up and dragged in with their smaller size. Once he had them all he ducked his head and ran back towards the exit. Whether or not he could make it, he didn't know, but he'd try.

The force was too strong for Ralph. It slowly pulled him and everyone else towards it. He was starting to strain to just keep his feet on the ground.

The Tardis appeared in front of him and out stepped a man. "Quick! Get in! I'm the doctor!" The Tardis gracefully fell to the ground. "Now! Before the end of the Universe gets you, instead!" He didn't have time to be skeptical about if that was true or who he really was as he was barely able to stand. Stepping forward he climbed into the Tardis as fast as he could.

"What's going on?" Felix asked.

"I'll explain when that woman wakes up," the doctor said, pointing to the other side of the Tardis, where Tamora was.

"TAMMY!" Felix immediately rushed over and tapped her with his hammer. His breath hitched in his throat.

"You two know each other?"

"We're married," Felix answered, still checking her.

The doctor gave him a confused look but said no more.

The wounds on her back healed with the tap of his hammer, but her skin was pale. Her chest rose and fell slowly as she breathed. After a moment though she groaned, shifting slightly.

"She was a mere moment from death," the doctor explained. "Come to think of it, you all were. It's a good thing I'm a video game character instead of the doctor on the show, because this knowledge is programmed into me rather than me figuring it out as I go along."

"She's coming back," Felix said with relief. "She's…she's…" He covered his mouth. He sat down next to her and rubbed his forehead.

"So, wait, what was that crack?" Vanellope asked him.

"Like I said, I'll explain when everyone's awake."

Stirring more she shifted, opening her eyes. Her vision was a little blurry at first, but as things came into focus she looked around. Her eyes fell on Felix first. Was she dead? No, then why was he there? She had left him safely in his game, or so she had thought. But then why was he there? "…F-Felix…?"

"Practice. Ah, good, everyone here," the doctor said. Felix cupped her face and stared back at the doctor. "Okay, now, I'm sure you all know about weeping angels, given how long you've lived. They were after my key to get away from that thing-" he pointed at the crack as the Tardis moved farther and farther away from it. "The end of the universe. It needed their energy to patch up, so, I shocked the gravity by slamming the Tardis to the ground and they were sucked in- still being sucked in. So, they should be gone, at least for now. This is actually the last level of my game," he explained as he put his hands together. "Level one is upstairs. My Tardis was gone, so I couldn't be of much assistance, till someone stepped in it and got it from them."

Felix nodded.

Hearing someone else's voice she slowly sat up with a little effort and looked over at him. Her eyes narrowed slightly. So this was the doctor. "..you don't have..free access of your own…game?" She still felt like shit, her head felt a lot lighter than it should, but at least she was alive. How, she didn't know.

"Nope," the doctor told her. "Well, yes, but only through the Tardis, so if the angels catch it, I'm stuck."

"Why were those things..Trying to kill us?" She paused, lifting a hand up to rest on her forehead before continuing. "Even before we had..the key?"

Ralph took over. "Why were they all over Game Central and our game?"

"They just kill, they don't care who or what. Though, they pay special attention to whoever is affiliated with me. They knew you guys had the key because of their time traveling abilities. They wanted to kill you before you took it. It's a good thing you did, too, because even if you didn't take it and, therefore, weren't targeted, you would still die. These things are the most dangerous in the Universe. More so than any other virus. Other viruses, you can fight back and kill. Them…them you can only run, or use your wits."

"Sir…I have a question," Felix quietly asked. "One of them…one of them talked…just like me. Why?"

"Then," the doctor said as he thought with his pointed finger in the air. "That angel killed you, cut open your skull, ripped out your vocal chords, and probed your brain for the ability to communicate with its brethren."

Felix wavered a little, before his vision darkened, completely.

The doctor looked a little surprised. "Faint of heart, this bunch is."

"Oh, I'm so sorry we nearly died!" Vanellope ranted. "Our bad!"

If they were that dangerous, what were they going to do? Like he said, they would come back, this wouldn't permanently kill them. Would they attack them again to finish the job? "Then when they regenerate…wont they just come back to kill us?" Tamora didn't know if she wanted to know the answer, but she needed to. To know what they were up against. Even if she hadn't had any success in protecting him before this.

What the doctor said to Felix though, made her heart clench. That…thing, had done that to Felix? But she thought she had left him safely in the apartment? But it had..killed him? And done all that to him? Her thoughts were interrupted when Felix passed out. Turning as quickly as her body allowed she scooped him up and pulled him into her lap, leaning back against the wall of the Tardis. Leaning her head down against his she closed her eyes. It looks like even when she was trying to protect him, all she was doing was the opposite. "I'm so sorry…"

"They don't care about you anymore, now that they were sucked into the crack. They lost. The thing is, because of the danger and how out-of-control they are, Surge and I put an electric wall around my game that can only be dropped with authorization from me and the other human characters. It broke, and the crack appeared not during game play, so their instincts took over. But they'll stop hunting you, unless you come back to my game. But still," he stated as his eyes traveled to the window. "Who broke the electric wall and caused the crack. It can't be done unless the game is in play. But who would have that kind of motivation? Who would want an entire arcade destroyed?"

"Hey…what's your name?" Vanellope asked him.

"The doctor. Just doctor," he replied with a tight smile.


End file.
